


[Podfic] Nice Things (by TrueIllusion)

by fairmanor



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor
Summary: He’d seen it before, when David would lie awake next to him in bed, staring at the ceiling, his breath just slightly unsteady. The times when he likely thought Patrick was still sleeping, when Patrick would wrap an arm around David and tug him in close, holding him tight until he felt David’s breath even out into the more consistent rhythm of sleep, his body melting into Patrick’s as the unexplained tension that had been building inside him finally dissolved.Usually, that was all it was -- a few minutes of David lying awake in bed, unable to sleep thanks to some unknown demon conjuring up disquieting scenarios inside his head. Patrick would hold him until they both settled back into a sound sleep, and that was that. But sometime after the wedding, it changed, and it started to include David getting out of bed and spending an hour or two on the couch, curled up with a blanket and a cup of quietly-prepared tea, staring out the window into the darkness.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Nice Things (by TrueIllusion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIllusion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nice Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660092) by [TrueIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIllusion/pseuds/TrueIllusion). 



> TrueIllusion, I hope you like this!! :)

I've never done a podfic before, but it was fun! I love reading aloud. I might do more in the future. Also, I do hope you stick around to listen to the gorgeous song at the end. It's called 'All the Things' by the Milk Carton Kids, one of my favourite bands, and could not be more apt or more fitting a song for this beautiful little fic which I love so much.

****Random Note: there's a part of the clip I thought I deleted to make way for a re-record, but it seems like something's glitched and the same paragraph is read out twice in a row!! Oops.****

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/nice-things-1) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
